


Падение в осень

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boys at the park, M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, fall - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кому нужны обычные прогулки в парке? Они такие скучные.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	Падение в осень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669168) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 

Глядя на высокую фигуру, взбирающуюся на дуб, Джон вздохнул, удивляясь, почему всё, что они делали, должно было превращаться во что-то опасное, даже такое обыденное действо, как прогулка в парке.

– Шерлок, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея...

– Я почти на месте, Джон!

– Ты, должно быть, не заметил, что эти ветки не выглядят особенно прочными, мы можем найти другой...

Предупреждение Джона был прервано зловещим и резким треском, а затем Шерлок упал с высоты почти в десять футов, приземлившись, к счастью, на кучу шуршащих красных и коричневых листьев, оказавшихся прямо под ним.

Детектив сел с болезненным стоном. В его растрёпанных волосах застряли листья, и Джон не смог удержаться от смеха.

Шерлок прищурился и вздёрнул подбородок. – О, ты находишь это забавным...

– Да, – сказал Джон, сложив руки на груди. – Да, нахожу. Особенно учитывая то, что ты залез на дерево только для того, чтобы получить немного смолы для своих чёртовых экспериментов.

Шерлок внезапно схватил доктора за рукав его чёрной куртки и потянул на себя, и время, казалось, остановилось, когда Джон обнаружил, что лежит на своём друге.

Их глаза встретились, их дыхание смешалось, а их сердца забились в унисон, создавая неслышную мелодию, в то время, когда листья защищали их тела от ветра.


End file.
